


Wednesdays with Charlie

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Episode: s03e14 Hartsfield Landing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-22
Updated: 2005-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-31 07:26:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15114596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: "No comment wallpaper boy."





	Wednesdays with Charlie

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Wednesdays with Charlie**

**by:** Montiese

**Character(s):** CJ, Charlie  
**Category(s):** General  
**Rating:** TEEN  
**Summary:** "No comment wallpaper boy."   
**Spoiler:** Hartsfield’s Landing  
**Author's Note:** this is the sixth installment of 7 Days with CJ. 

CJ sat at the bar nursing a glass of white wine.  It was still crowded with people drinking the DC day away.  They were playing Crowded House and CJ hummed along to _Something So Strong._   A familiar face slid into the bar stool next to her.  He ordered a beer, telling the bartender to cap off CJ’s wine.

"What are you doing here Miriam?" she asked.

"Long day." Charlie replied.

"Yeah.  Krazy gluing my phone and cutting the legs off of my desk must have taken a lot out of you."

Charlie sipped his beer; he left a $3 tip on the bar.

"It really did.  Do you know how difficult it was to do that and make it look like the desk still stood?"

"I can guess.  Did you have help?"

"Comedic genius is a lonely profession CJ."

"You never gave me a chance to work my magic."

"Go for it, I'm ready."

CJ just smiled.  She was too tired for any magic tonight.

"Why are you at a bar Charlie?  I would think with the Hartsfield’s Landing election the President would have you busy."

"It was quiet tonight; he just wanted to go to the residence."

"Didn’t you see Zoey tonight?" CJ asked.

"Zoey and I broke up almost a month ago.  It was amicable, for lack of a better word.  You know, no tears, no big blowout...it was just over."

"What happened?"

"Zoey had been upset for a while that we didn’t have enough time for each other.  More like, I did not have enough time for her.  The reelection has me busy."

"She knew all of that when she met you." CJ said.

"No comment.  I love Zoey and I did not like the idea of her ending the relationship but she has growing up to do that I had to do early."

"Yeah."

"What about you?  Trouble in paradise?"

"Huh?"

Charlie laughed.  He finished his beer, ordering another.  CJ got another glass of wine that he refused to let her pay for.

"You're really good at that." Charlie said.  "The befuddled thing.  You know what I'm talking about."

"Elaborate Chazz."

"You and Leo." He knew enough to drop his voice to a whisper.  "At least the past six months, probably longer but I can't think back tonight."

"Your really do see everything, don’t you?" she asked.

"We could have a long conversation tonight CJ." He replied.

"Hell, neither of us has plans.  Spill everything."

"I can't.  They pay me to slip into the wallpaper.  If I open my mouth I am afraid I won't be able to do that anymore."

That was understandable.  CJ wondered how much Charlie saw while blending into walls.

"I noticed you and Leo for the first time after the President took the censure.  You were talking in his office, I opened the door, and he jumped six feet.  That is a sign.  All those flowers you get; how you smile even after the worst day; the secret calls on Air Force One."

"I used my cell phone." CJ said.

"I know.  Usually in the bathroom...the upstairs corner bathroom."

"OK, now you're just spying."

Charlie smiled.

"Nah, it’s just like Josh and Amy.  I really have no idea what he sees in her."

CJ agreed with that.  She liked Amy Gardner as Amy Gardner, just barely.  As Josh’s girlfriend, she took screeching feminista to a new level.  No wonder the poor guy was afraid of women...he seemed attracted most to those who emasculated him.  Amy wore his testicles around her neck.

"She’s a bit cruel, hiding it behind quirkiness and a cute Southern accent." He said.  "Josh deserves better than that.  And no offense to Leo, but Mallory was the same way with Sam."

"It is a good thing that it didn’t work out for those two." CJ said.

"Yeah.  Sam did not need to fall out of Leo’s good graces just to get his balls crushed daily.  Why do women do that?"

CJ shrugged.

"I am not a ball crusher." She replied.  "Am I Charlie?"

"No.  That kissing thing with Danny though...that was just wrong.  You were being a tease."

"Charlie!"

"Seriously CJ, either you like a guy or you don’t."

"I like Danny.  It just could not happen because of our jobs.  I was not intending to be a tease.  It burned out quickly anyway."

Charlie nodded.

"And you and Toby, that whole thing confused me."

"Welcome to my world.  Toby and I confuse Toby and I.  It is not easy to be best friends with a man.  Lines blur and there are times when you can get your heart broken."

"Have you ever...?"

"No comment wallpaper boy.  What do you think of Josh and Donna?  More than friends?"

"You're in the mood for gossip tonight.  I would think in your line of work that constant speculation would be a pain in the ass."

"It is.  It is so interesting to hear from someone you see everyday, someone who despite making you their bitch for an indeterminate amount of time, you consider a friend."

Charlie nodded, smiling.

"There is nothing between Josh and Donna.  Its like you and Toby...lines are blurred.  You want another glass of wine?"

"Yeah.  Thank you."

Charlie waved over the bartender, pointed to CJ’s glass.

"How are you getting home tonight?" he asked.

"Walking." CJ replied.

"At this hour?"

"Uh huh."

Charlie wanted to know how far away she lived.

"About six blocks.  I will be fine."

"I know you will because I am walking you home.  I won't sleep tonight if I know you were alone."

CJ smiled, patting his cheek.

"Chivalry certainly is not dead Chazz."

"Nope.  Whenever you're ready."

CJ finished her wine, letting Charlie help her into her scarf and coat.  She slipped her arm in the crook of his elbow; they walked out into the brisk night.

"Zoey is an idiot about this Charlie, she really is." CJ said.

"I cannot blame her for wanting to distance herself from her father some.  Even if that means distancing herself from me."

"All that and selfless too.  Charlie, are you sure you were not born in a small Connecticut town called Stepford?"

"I thought only the women of Stepford were a dream come true."

They both laughed.

"Leo is a lucky guy; you are a good catch."

"Really?"

"What?  You hold the market on compliments?"

"Shut up." CJ slapped his arm.  "No."

"You are a good catch.  You're smart, funny, caring, pretty, and men love those legs."

"Thanks Charlie.  I think Leo and I are both lucky.  And I think you are fantastic, despite tonight’s events.  We should tell you that more than we do...you're the baby of the family."

"Believe me I know.  It was weird in the beginning because I was used to taking care of myself."

"I know what you mean.  But they never stop; especially the President."

Charlie smirked.  He probably knew the President better than everyone except Leo, Mrs. Landingham, and Abbey.  He felt he even knew him better than Zoey.  He hid his weaknesses from Zoey.

"This is me." CJ looked up at her apartment.  The light was on in her living room.  She had company...sweet.

"Alright.  I am going to grab a cab around the corner.  I’ll see you tomorrow CJ."

"Yeah.  Thanks."

She kissed his cheek, wiped the lipgloss from his face, and went up to her apartment.  Charlie shoved his hands in his coat pockets, whistling down the street.


End file.
